Bajo La Lluvia
by Jazminex27
Summary: Tras la huida de Allen, Kanda va en su búsqueda, pero... ¿Por qué lo hace realmente?


**Título**: Bajo La Lluvia

**Anime/Manga**: D. Gray - Man

**Pareja**: Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. Todo es propiedad de Hoshino-sama. De ser míos, no habría necesidad de escribir fics, porque Yullen sería una pareja real. Yo sólo hayo uso de ellos para darle a las fangirls un buen momento :3

**_ADVERTENCIA_**:

**1) SPOILER: **Este Fanfict se hubica luego del arco de Alma, en el capitulo 210 o por ahí, si no has leído el manga, te recomiendo no leer este fic. Gracias

**2) YAOI: **Nada explícito, pero si Shounen Ai, esto quiere decir: BoysLove; BoyxBoy; ChicoxChico, si eres homofóbico o algo similar, mejor vuelve a la página anterior. Nadie te obliga a leer algo que no te agrada. Amor & Tolerancia~.

**Sin más, a leer :3!**

.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.

Jhonny y Kanda habían estado buscando por horas. No había señal de Allen por ningún lado; ni gente timada; ni peleas con akumas. Comenzaban a cansarse, el hambre se notaba y también anochecía, pero no podían detenerse ni un segundo hasta encontrar a su compañero. O quizás mejor dicho, a su amigo.

¿Tal vez incluso estuviera mal llamarlo de esa forma? Estaba bien por Jhonny, pero Kanda intentaba convencerse de que lo hacía porque él le había dado unos últimos momentos con Alma, porque de alguna manera se lo debía… Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. No era sólo una deuda, sabía que lo buscaba independientemente de ello, que aunque no lo hubiera ayudado estaría deseando encontrarlo y no sólo por alguna especie de venganza, no sólo por molestarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, desarmando un poco su siempre prolijo cabello, como si con eso se llevara esos pensamientos lejos, como si pudiera dejar de sentir. El sonido de un estómago hambriento lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Jhonny mientras sujetaba su panza. Kanda apenas le dedicó una mirada enojada, como si no tuviera otra-. Así tardaremos demasiado… ¿Qué tal si nos separamos? Si en unas tres o cuatro horas no hay señal de Allen, entonces volvamos aquí. Si alguno lo encuentra –sacó dos cucarachas* de su bolsillo y le tendió una su compañero, quien se la puso en la oreja- sólo tiene que avisar.

Kanda asintió, y se fue en la dirección contraria a la de él.

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

Habría pasado una hora, pero no lo sabía. No tenía reloj, y la búsqueda y mis pensamientos me hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. Ese maldito moyashi, incluso sin estar me fastidia.

Comenzaba a nublarse –aún más de lo que ya estaba- de manera que el cielo era gris oscuro, y seguía sin pista de él.

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

Kanda mantenía el paso firme de siempre, pero sus pensamientos no eran siquiera similares. La monotonía de la búsqueda, de las respuestas negativas a las preguntas de "¿Vió a algún peliblanco?" o "¿De casualidad ha visto a un enano timador?", lo ponía de mal humor, y hacía a su cabeza girar y girar sobre la misma pregunta:

"¿Por qué estoy buscándolo?"

Para que las respuestas siempre sean las mismas: "Se lo debo", "Porque cuando lo encuentre lo mataré por huír", o cosas así. Cosas que se inventaba, por incrédulo. Por no poder aceptar que cada vez que pensaba simplemente en su rostro, o cuando oía su voz dentro de su cabeza, su corazón simplemente…

Un trueno resonó a lo largo de toda la ciudad, espantando a niños y animales que deambulaban por las calles, y comenzó a llover. Primero débil, como una llovizna, y luego una verdadera lluvia.

El agua ya lo había empapado por completo; siquiera se había molestado en ponerse su capucha. Sólo estaba allí, parado en el medio de la amplia calle de piedra vacía, mirando el cielo mientras las gotas caían sobre su cara, utilizándolas para disfrazar su expresión…

-¿Dónde estás? –susurró.

Bajó su cabeza, se tapó con su ropa y siguió caminando vagamente.

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

¿A dónde voy a ir? ¿Qué lugar es lo suficientemente lejano como para que ya nadie ni nada pueda encontrarme, ni yo mismo?

Acabé por ser un monstruo, siempre lo fui. Cerré los ojos y levanté mi cabeza al cielo, dejando que el agua aclarara mis ideas, pero nada. Comencé a dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos, y de alguna forma, Kanda apareció.

El Kanda que perdí… que debe estar…

Lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis párpados cerrados, escuchaba unos pasos lejanos, pero no les dí atención. No quería quitar su rostro de mi mente, no quería pensar en nada más, pero entonces…

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

Deambulando por las ahora fantasmas calles, donde la lluvia apenas le permitía ver más allá de diez metros, comenzó a plantearse si debería ya volver con Jhonny, darse por vencido, al menos por ese día. Entonces llegó a ver una calle oscura que de alguna forma le llamó la atención.

-Vale, revisaré allí. Si no está, entonces volveré –pensó para sus afueras.

Avanzó con pasos más rápidos y fuertes de lo común, quizás sin darse cuenta. Su corazón se aceleró, dobló en la esquina, dio un paso dentro del callejón y… nada. Ni una luz, ni una señal de vida. Sólo unas tristes cajas abandonadas en el fondo.

Sintió como si toda su alma se le callera a los pies, realmente triste. Incluso la expresión de su cara se veía triste. Apretó sus puños, cerró sus ojos y bajó el rostro.

-Enano… ¿Dónde estás?

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

Entonces oí su voz. Creí que sólo estaba alucinando, pero por otro lado, realmente me pareció oirla. Los pelos de la espalda se me erizaron.

-Allen…

Y en el momento en el que oí mi nombre, como si lo estuviera susurrando en mi oído, supe que no podía ser cierto. Y de alguna forma, me deprimió la desesperanza.

-¡Allen!

Y se oyó tan real, que no pude evitar ponerme de pie con un salto. Tan repentinamente, que una de las cajas de madera que estaba a mi lado se calló, y cuando volteé a verla, vi a la entrada del callejón. Y cuando vi en la entrada del callejón…

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

Ahí estaba él, parado bajo la lluvia, con la mirada en mi, asombrada como nunca antes la había visto. Hace unos días, pude haber tranquilamente tirándome encima de él a matarlo. O incluso antes, lo hubiera visto y lo hubiera molestado.

… _Pero entonces sólo quería abrazarlo –Kanda pensó._

…_Pero entonces sólo quería huir –Allen pensó._

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos segundos.

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

Allen dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras seguía observando a su ex-compañero parado inmóvil a unos metros de él. De repente, comenzó a acercársele, realmente rápido. Hasta que lo tuvo a unos simple centímetros, sujetando fuertemente su cuello, aún mirándolo, con esos profundos ojos azules que casi hacían que sus piernas no pudieran más y cayera al piso.

-K-Kanda…

Su voz apenas salía, su corazón iba a mil por hora, todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras él, en cambio, se veía realmente firme. Con su expresión dura como siempre lo había sido. Hasta que un leve rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Y entonces, ninguno de los dos supo cuándo, se estaban besando. Tal vez se podría decir que Allen era quien era besado, porque este no respondía, sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos gigantes, y si no tuviera un paredón atrás, probablemente hubiera huido, pero en cuanto las piezas de alguna forma encajaron en su cabeza, relajó todo su cuerpo y correspondió el beso. Incluso, cuando sus brazos le respondieron, rodeó con ellos el cuello de Kanda.

Por un instante, la lluvia desapareció. Todo sobre akumas, Noahs, la orden; todo se fue de la mente de ambos. Sólo estaba el otro, y la velocidad a la que sus corazones latían, casi a la par. Hasta que las piernas del albino no pudieron más, así como sus pulmones, y cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas, jadeando levemente, con la cabeza agachada.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peliazul, quien abrió los ojos y se agachó sobre sus pantorrillas, para igualarlo en altura. Dejó escapar un suspiro y su rostro volvió a su dureza natural al momento en que Allen abrió sus ojos y levantó su mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo con su voz quebrada.

-Hmph, creí que irías a decir algo menos tonto. Es inútil tener esperanzas en ti, ¿no, moyashi?

-Estás vivo… -seguía sin poder creer nada.

-Claro que lo estoy, más que nunca quizás –y dicho esto comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios de nuevo, pero Allen movió su cabeza a un lado, así que resopló más fuerte, se puso en pie y miró al cielo.

Aún agachado, no sabía en qué pensar, así que no pensó en nada; de un salto, se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre Kanda. Este, totalmente sorprendido, hizo fuerza por no caer al piso y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cadera.

-Kanda… yo… -escondió su rostro en su pecho, y sin miedo dejó que las lágrimas salieran- lo siento… Yo de verdad…

Entonces, el oriental apoyó sus labios sobre el empapado cabello blanco de su enamorado y lo besó, cerrando los ojos y acallando su llanto.

-También te amo, enano.

Y la lluvia caía realmente fuerte sobre ellos, pero no era como si les importara.

.

.

.

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

*Cucaracha: para los no familiarizados con el término, no hablo del insecto que tooodos aman~ Sino de un pequeño transmisor de sonido, generalmente utilizado en la televisión.

**.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.**

.

.

.

**Hey Hey! n_n Mi primer Fic, almenos el subido a esta página :3 Espero que les haya gustado mucho ;O; Dejen Reviews y los amaré para toda la eternidad ^ ^**

**Y díganme si de casualidad quieren más de Yullen, me harán llorar de la emoción y con gusto haré más c:**


End file.
